The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure,
Generally, a disc includes physical format information that defines the type of the disc. When a disc is inserted in a disc drive, the disc drive starts a mounting process to recognize the type of the disc and then prepares and sets up operations on the disc according to the type of the disc.